In order to reconstruct a whole joint such as the TMJ, advanced, novel fabrication methods are needed to build complex, three-dimensional scaffolds incorporating multiple, functionally graded bio-materials and porosity that will enable the simultaneous growth and regeneration of multiple tissues including blood vessels. The aim of the proposed study is to develop, demonstrate and characterize techniques based on solid freeform fabrication and image based digital design methods that will enable the fabrication of scaffolds endowed with functionally graded material composition and porosity exhibiting sharp or smooth interfaces. If successful, the proposed study will create a new technique for fabricating advanced tissue engineering scaffolds using multiple material compositions in a single processing step. The computational design, freeform fabrication, characterization and mechanical testing of such scaffolds is expected to take the entire duration of the proposed study. However, successful completion of the proposed study will establish the basis for biological testing of such scaffolds in a subsequent larger study. The project comprises three specific aims: 1) Design of scaffold structures with functionally graded composition and porosity using image based design methods, 2) Fabrication of the scaffold structures using selective laser sintering, a solid freeform fabrication technique, and 3) Mechanical testing and characterization of fabricated scaffolds. Scaffold structures with monolithic composition, graded composition and graded porosity across material interfaces will be digitally designed. These test structures will be fabricated using a selective laser sintering machine with powder materials including polylactic acid-polyglycolic acid copolymers (PLGA), and PLGA-Hydroxyapatite (HA) composites with different volume fractions of HA in the PLGA matrix. The fabricated scaffold structures will be characterized using microscopy and micro-CT, and mechanically tested for tensile and compression strengths which will be compared to available data.